moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Inwazja cz. 4
Vanilla Unicorn - Trzech Przemków... trzech.- powiedziała Strange po czym zaczęło jej się kręcić w głowie. - Potrójna przystojność!- zakrzyknęło dwóch Przemków i Arise. - Czy ktoś może mi wytłumaczyć co tutaj się dzieje?- spytał Smąriusz- Czemu jest cię dwóch? - A no fakt. Wybacz.- powiedział Przemek po czym pstryknął palcami. Na ten sygnał stojąca obok, identyczna do niego osoba zamieniła się w kobietę o brązowych włosach i zgrabnej sylwetce- Wszystko jasne? - TERAZ JEST NAWET GORZEJ!!!- krzyczał Smąriusz. - Czy ja wiem...- powiedziała Strange. - Eee...halo?- powiedział Arise- A ja? No wiecie, ten "zły" który strzelał do błękitnookiej i zaraz zaliczy tą Shinigami? Nie ignorujcie mnie!! Nagle nad Arise ponownie pojawił się wojownik w brązowej zbroi otoczony żywym ogniem. Na sygnał Arise, duch ruszył na Przemka. Chłopak nic sobie z tego nie robił i sądził że zatrzyma atak gołą ręką. Co prawda udało m się to, ale gdy tylko jego dłoń dotknęła esencji ducha, zaczęła się czerwienić i parzyć. Przemek szybko zabrał poparzoną rękę i odskoczył od ducha. Smąriusz widząc całą sytuacje, podleciał do swojego towarzysza. - Heheehe, Nii-san, naprawdę sądziłeś że powstrzymasz go jedną ręką?- spytał Arise, po czym skinieniem ręki przywołał ducha do siebie. Zbroja zamieniła się w pył, który opadł na ciało chłopaka. Wokół Arise pojawił się brązowy płomień- To Mosiężny Książe, najpotężniejszy z trzeciorzędu duchów natury! - Nie kumam. Po prostu ci przypier...- Salai nie dokończyła zdania, bowiem powstrzymał ją Przemek, który stanął pomiędzy nią a Arise- Co ty robisz? Ja chce rozpierduchy!! - To nie jest przeciwnik z którym możesz się mierzyć- powiedział Przemek- Koleś mimo że ma mało siły duchowej, to kontroluje 10 najpotężniejszego ducha. Ani ty ani Strange nie możecie się z nim mierzyć. - A ty niby możesz?!- spytał lekko podirytowany Arise. - Raczej nie. Nawet z pomocą Smąriusza, mam z tobą małe szanse.- Smąriusz usłyszawszy to nieco spochmurniał- Ale nie będziemy z tobą walczyć sami.- Przemek zwrócił się w stronę kobiety- Imitia! Brązowo włosa kobieta wyjęła swój proszek, po czym się nim obsypała. - Stań się jego życzeniem, stań się jego... - Do rzeczy!- syknął Przemek. Obsypana kobieta zaczęła się zmieniać. W ułamku sekundy z dorosłej osoby zmieniła się w mała, czarną kuleczkę. W Smąriusza. - Wszystko jasne...- powiedziała Strange. Przemek wziął obydwu Smąriuszy do do rak i połączył się z ich esencjami. Po transformacji wyglądał inaczej niż zwykle- całe jego ciało było pokryte czarnymi symbolami, oczy zrobiły się fioletowe a otaczające go czarne płomienie, wcześniej nieruchome stały się żywe. Ponadto oczy stały się całe fioletowe. - Wszyscy na bok!- krzyknął Przmek, wyjmując miecz i szarżując na Arise. Atakowany chłopak ledwo zdołał się obronić aurą swojego ducha, ale Przemek nie przestawał atakować. Ciosy jego miecza przez większość czasu kontrowane, w końcu przebiły się przez mosiężną barierę. Niebiesko włosy chciał już ściąć przeciwnika, ale resztki aury zamieniły się w płynny mosiądz. Płynny i cholernie gorący. Przemek zdołał zrobić unik, przez co wszystko wylądowało na deskach burdelu. A raczej się przez nie przebiło i dotarło do piwnicy. Przez którą również się przebiło. - To nie jest moc Mosiężnego Księcia.- powiedział Przemek- Co tam jeszcze chowasz? Nagle płomienie otaczające Arise zaczęły się zmieniać. Powstała z nich ognista postać z męską sylwetką. - Żywiołak ognia.- powiedział Arise, po czym złośliwie się uśmiechnął. Przemek domyślił się co to znaczy. - Wypad z burdelu! Wszyscy!!- krzyknął Przemek. Chwilę później cały Vanilla Unicorn wybuchł a jego gruzy stanęły w płomieniach. Gdzieś w CreepyTown Bloody i Reddoshi leżeli na ziemi, a tuż nad nimi stali Creemylas i Prawilniak. Chłopak analizował swoje rany. Mimo że został kilkukrotnie trafiony strzałami, jak na złość z żadnej z ran nie leciała krew. Wszystko przez dziwną maść, którą strzał były pokryte. Potem Bloody spojrzał na Reddoshiego. Z nim było jeszcze gorzej, bo maść którą pokryte strzały zdawały się go osłabiać. Do tego stopnia że ledwo się ruszał. - Zdychaj! Zdychaj! Zdychaj!- krzyczała Noworoczna. Bloody zmusił się do ruszenia lekko głową i zobaczenia co się dzieje. Zobaczył że Nekomatka nadal wali głową Rico o gruzy a chłopak wciąż obficie krwawił. - Krew...gdybym się tylko zmusił...- myślał Bloody, próbując ruszyć ręką. Nic z tego, najwidoczniej został sparaliżowany Doc tymczasem całkowicie ignorowała Bloodiego i Reddoshiego i ruszyła w stronę Noworocznej, która z uporem maniaka próbowała zabić Rico. Szło jej całkiem dobrze. Zielonoskóra postanowiła nie przerywać jej zabawy, zamiast tego włączyła alternatywny tryb strzału w swoim laserze i wycelowała w Noworoczną. Kotka jednak się zorientowała i rzuciła w kobietę ciałem Rica. Gdy kobieta upadła, Noworoczna zabrała jej laser. - A to co?- spytała kotka. - Nic takiego. To tylko taki mały...niegroźny....wihajster.- powiedziała Doc. - W takim razie ci nie zaszkodzi.- powiedziała Nowa po czym strzeliła tym w kobietę. Zaraz po tym oddała strzał również w elfa i dresiarza- Więc, to naprawdę nic takiego? - Nie, Pani.- powiedziała kobieta tonem, przypominającym robota- Alternatywny tryb strzału niszczy całkowicie wolę ofiary. - Hehehe, podoba mi się.- powiedziała Nowa- A co zrobił ten pierwszy strzał? - Podstawowy tryb strzału, budzi w ofierze mroczną stronę duszy. Zło, gniew, brutalność, sadyzm i wiele więcej. - No...wa..- mamrotał Rico, krztusząc się jednocześnie swoją krwią. - Wciąż żyjesz?- spytała Noworoczna, po czym skierowała pistolet laserowy w stronę Pyromaniaca- To nawet lepiej. Będziesz moją następną zabawką. Może tak zmuszę cię żebyś zabił Strange? Byłoby zabawnie. Noworoczna już miała strzelić, gdy nagle otaczająca ją kałuża krwi jakby ożyła. Pomiędzy Nowa a Rico pojawiła się ściana z posoki, a w Cleemylasa i Prawilnika uderzyły pociski z krwi. - Reddoshi! Bierz Rico i lećcie do Strange!- krzyczał Bloody, który z niemałym trudem manipulował krwią. - Chyba śnisz!- Reddoshi nagle wrócił do formy- Nie zostawię cię tutaj! - Ratuj Rico do jasnej cholery!- Bloody był na skraju wyczerpania a jego przeciwnicy zaczęli się otrząsać z ataku- Proszę... Reddoshi miał zamiar zabrać też Bloodiego, ale nagle pomiędzy nimi pojawiły się dwie strzały. Jedna wybuchła, a jej wybuch oddzielił towarzyszy od siebie. Druga natomiast wydzieliła z siebie zasłonę dymną. - Zrób to!- ostatkiem sił krzyknął Bloody. Reddoshi musiał szybko pojąć decyzje. Pobiegł do Rico, w podłodze wymijając Noworoczną, zabrał Rico i jak najszybciej zaczął uciekać. - Wrócę po ciebie!- krzyczał Reddoshi. Towarzysz Bloodiego zaczął się coraz szybciej oddalać, nie było więc teraz sensu za nim gonić. - Zabije, zabije, zabije, zabije, zabije, zabije!- kotka powtarzała słowa niczym mantra. - Co robimy, Pani.- spytała Doc. - Po pierwsze, nie "Pani". Macie się do mnie zwracać " Wasza Kawaiistość". - Tak, Wasza Kawaiistość.- powiedzieli chórem wszyscy trafieni laserem przez Nową. - Po drugie...- powiedziała Nowa, po czym podeszła do Bloodiego. Chłopak miał spory krwotok wewnętrzny i ledwo mógł się ruszać. Nowa kucnęła złapała go za włosy podniosła głowę tak, by dokładnie ją widział- Ty przyniesiesz mi głowę Reddoshiego i Rico. I każdego mieszkańca CreepyTown, którego spotkasz. Po wygłoszeniu monologu, Nowa puściła głowę Bloodiego, przez co chłopak boleśnie uderzył o beton. Następnie, nawet się nie odwracając strzeliła do niego promieniem. - Wasza Kawaiistość, wiadomość z Metropoli.- powiedziała Doc, trzymająca telefon. - Dawaj, ty...dzi**o Hulka(?).- powiedziała Nowa, po czym zabrała kobiecie telefon- Halo? - Witam.- powiedział głos w słuchawce- Jestem przywódcą Federacji, Heirich Welff. Z kim mam przyjemność? Noworoczna zastanawiała się przez chwilę nad odpowiedzią. - Rozmawiasz z Panią tego miasta.- powiedziała Noworoczna. Metropolia, stolica Federacji Heinrich skończył rozmowę i odłożył telefon. Zawsze powtarzał że negocjacje są lepsze od bezmyślnego używania siły. To był jednak pierwszy raz, gdy o losie wielu istnień negocjował z dziewczynką. Jak na pierwszy raz, całkiem nieźle mu poszło. CreepyTown będzie miało swojego przywódce, choć mała musi być naiwna żeby wierzyć, że pozostawi jej jakąkolwiek wolność. Będzie jego marionetką, tak jak do niedawna był nią Książe Ferian. - Mój Panie, przybył Aracz.- powiedział strażnik. - Wpuście go.- powiedział przywódca Fedracji- Ciekawe czy on mnie czymś zaskoczy. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures